Worst Nightmares
by x-weelou-x
Summary: What will gabi do when her mum suddenly dies, will she turn to troy? Troyella


**Worst Nightmares**

Gabriella slouched wearily on the couch. The house was freezing as her mum wasn't home for her coming in. She was 20 years old and was at university as was Troy (21). They hadn't spoken to the rest of the gang in months as they had a lot to do as the final university exams were coming up. Life had been hectic the last few months and revising was a nightmare.

After an hour Gabriella began to worry about her mum as she still wasn't home. After ringing her mobile several times she gave up. After doing more revising she phoned her mum's work.

"Hi is Ms. Montez there?" Gabriella asked politely

"Whose calling?" was the reply

"It's her daughter Gabriella"

"Ms. Montez was rushed into hospital due to a car accident"

Gabriella was shocked. There was a pause and she hung up, grabbed her jacket and rushed towards the only hospital in that area. She looked windswept as she entered the hospital and her cheeks were bright red.

"Ms. Montez, what ward" she was panting

"Pardon" the receptionist looked confused

"What ward is Ms. Montez in?"

"Oh Ms. Montez, who are you?

"I'm her daughter Gabriella"

"Ok, ward 7"

"Thanks"

She rushed up the stairs and into ward 7. It was a large airy ward with 2 small windows. She spotted her mum lying awake with a nurse beside her.

"Mum, mum" she cried out

"Gabi what are you doing here" she muttered, Gabriella could see she was struggling to speak.

"Well I've just phoned your work and they told me what happened"

Suddenly the machine next to her started bleeping and her mum's eyes closed.

"Mum, mum" she started screaming "What's happening, don't do this" tears ran down her red cheeks.

Her mum was rushed away to another room and Gabriella was told to wait behind. Moments later a doctor came through. Gabi jumped up anxiously.

"Ms. Montez I'm sorry to tell you that your mother passed away"

Gabriella couldn't believe she was hearing this. Tears trickled down her face and she screamed.

"Help her, please help her, please" She sobbed

"There is nothing we can do I'm so sorry"

"Can I see her"

"Of course"

She followed the doctor through to the room she was rushed into. Her mum looked so small lying there. She couldn't believe that all this was happening. She placed her hand on her mum's.

"I love you" she whispered tears still running down her cheeks.

"You have to come now we have to take her to the morgue"

"No please"

He led Gabriella out the room and the body was taken through to the morgue. Gabriella ran outside to call Troy, she needed support.

"Troy, troy come to the hospital now" She sobbed

"Be right there" He said sounding worried about her.

Five minutes later Troy ran to the entrance where Gabriella was standing her face tear-stained.

"Gabi what's up" Troy asked worryingly.

"It's my mum, shes dead" the tears starting again.

He was shocked. He threw his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry Gabi"

"Troy I can't believe it this is my worst nightmare ever"

Luckily Gabriella was 20 and didn't need to go into care so she got the house, the car and the money. She didn't care about all that stuff though, she just wanted her mum. The next week was tough for her because she had to arrange the funeral.

Time flew by and it was the day of the funeral. It was at a church near her house. Troy came round to Gabriella's house and supported her. They arrived at the church. The coffin was carried in before them. Gabriella and Troy sat at the front with Gabriella's family. Gabriella got up to say her speech.

"Mum you inspired me, supported me and stuck by me at all times. How will I ever live without you. So now it's your turn to rest and it's obviously your time to go but promise me you will look down on me and always be with me no matter where I am. I will love you forever mum even though you are not with me" Gabriella said tearfully, placing roses on top of the coffin.

"I love you" she whispered and walked slowly back down to her seat.

They sang 'wind beneath my wings' and the service ended. The coffin was carried outside and taken to the grave. As it was getting lowered in Troy could see Gabriella was struggling he hugged her but she let out screams. Troy knew Gabriella would need help over the next few weeks but he was ready. She threw roses onto the coffin as the minister said a prayer. Gabriella watched as the hole was filled in. The gravestone was ready to be placed as well it read;

Ms. Montez

Died 20th October 2006 aged 42

Rest peacefully

At last the day had ended Gabriella sat at home in silence as Troy made her a coffee. He stayed with her that night to help her so she knew she had someone to lean on. The next morning she rubbed her eyes. She was lying on the sofa covered with the fleecy blanket. Troy was drinking coffee whilst watching TV.

"Morning" He smiled

"Hi" she replied softly

"How are you feeling"

"My head is spinning but I'm fine"

"Good"

"Troy I know this is a bit sudden but I want to move house I need a fresh start, will you move in with me?"

"Gabriella I'd love to move in with you"

"Great"

A year later Gabriella and Troy's house was finished being decorated and all the new furniture had been delivered. It was Gabriella's 21st birthday and they were holding a huge party at a bar with all their old friends and some new friends. Gabriella got all dressed up and Troy took her outside where a huge present was wrapped up. It was a red mini cooper! She threw her arms around Troy and he handed her the keys. Finally they reached the bar. After a brilliant party they all walked home. It was great to see all their old high school friends and talk about good times they had together. Gabriella was slightly drunk but nothing that Troy couldn't handle. They all walked home laughing and joking.

A few months' later Troy and Gabriella were engaged and Gabriella was pregnant with her first baby, life had really changed for her after the loss of her mother but everything turned around and she was the happiest person alive!


End file.
